


your day is never gonna turn out exactly how you want

by danfic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Rated teen for swearing, but just to be safe, i just realised i cant call it a drabble because a drabble is 100 words, it swears literally twice, its a long drabble, its so fluffy it disgusts me, just a little morning drabble, no beta we die like men, this is absolute pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfic/pseuds/danfic
Summary: George wakes up early and ends up glad he did.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	your day is never gonna turn out exactly how you want

**Author's Note:**

> this is simply just disgustingly soft pure fluff that i wrote at a normal time instead of at 1 in the morning - it's a different pairing this time but still enjoy!
> 
> ps: the title is from calpol by cavetown because it's what i had on in the background as i was writing this :)

George wakes up. Blinking tiredly, he squints at the red digits on the alarm clock next to the bed.

8:17 AM. _Way_ too early.

The sun streams in through the crack in the curtains, bathing the room in an ethereal pale glow as the faint sounds of London in the morning drift through the half-opened window. It’s always seemed a little unreal to him how London never really seems to go to sleep - it’s just as busy late at night or early in the morning as it is basically all day. He’s grown used to the sound of the cars and people to the point it’s now a nice background noise as he goes about his day.

Except he didn’t really want to start his day _this_ early. It’s a normal thing for him and Alex to go to bed late and sleep in even later. It’s not a great routine, but it’s useless posting videos when the American portion of his audience, which is the vast majority, is asleep.

Why _is_ he awake, anyway?

He tries to turn over to get more comfortable and promptly realises why he’s been woken up: Alex is fast asleep and clinging to him, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. George rolls his eyes and tries to detach himself slightly, but when Alex still doesn’t budge, he simply adjusts them enough that he’s facing him instead. Alex doesn’t seem to mind this and just buries his face in his chest, sleeping on soundly.

The mild exasperation fades away when he gets a slight pang in his chest as he looks down at him. He’s immensely lucky to have met him. It’s been a rough few days with stress over monetisation and trouble with one of the neighbours trying to get them evicted again, and he’s just glad to have someone by his side to face the world with.

Even if he is occasionally a bit of a twat.

He smiles at his own thought, then leans down and brushes his lips against the top of his head, a ghost of a kiss. Despite having just moved without waking up, apparently that’s the one thing that does it, and Alex blinks up at him before frowning.

“Fuck off! I’m sleeping!”

“You woke me up first!” George says incredulously. “Are you _joking_?”

Alex grumbles something unintelligible, shoving his face back into George’s t-shirt and sighing heavily, and George can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he’s being. He carefully combs a hand through Alex’s hair, smoothing it down out of its bedhead, and Alex lets him, yawning as he tangles their legs together to the point he seems as if he’s trying to combine them into one dishevelled lump under the duvet.

They lay there like that for a good while in their comfortable silence: Alex with his face pressed into George’s t-shirt as if the lack of oxygen intake will knock him back asleep, George running his fingers through his hair, and the general noise of London far below on the streets. Eventually Alex sighs again and pulls away, shifting upward so that they’re eye to eye on the pillow. George can’t help but smile at him, and Alex gives him an unconvincing scoff before giving him his own small smile back.

“Breakfast?” George asks.

“Well, I don’t think we’re going back to sleep anytime soon. This is your fault, by the way.”

“I _really_ hate you.”

Alex laughs, and George smiles again at the sight. Sure, it’s not the way (or the time, really) he particularly wanted to wake up this morning, but now he wouldn’t have wanted to wake up any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> posting these made me aware that i use italics way too much  
> anyway thank you so much for reading! :) leave a comment or kudos if you have the time/want to, its the only fuel i have left in these trying times lol


End file.
